The Student's kiss
by cutie-akane
Summary: A new café has been placed right beside Furinkan highschool and they have 'Students kisses' that will help shy boys confess their love to any girl. Will Ranma go along with it? And Akane? Who will get one student kiss first?
1. Introduction

**The Student's Kiss**

-

**_A.N: this idea came to me as one of my Erasmus friends who is currently now back in Spain, bought me one in order to cheer me up, as I had also just come back from spending New Year in Germany and miss it loads now. _ _if you've never been there I recommend it to you…lol, I love it. It's like my second home … _**

**_If you ever go to Köln in the beginning of December you must visit all the Weinachstmarkte (xmas markets)… Though in Heidelberg or Karlsruhe they have such cute castles … _**

----

-------------

----

"_For generations, Heidelberg has stood for romanticism the world over._

_The charm of "the city with a heart" has been praised in poems, songs and anecdotes; and rightly so, as illustrated by this little episode taken from everyday life in Heidelberg._

_Heidelberg's oldest café is situated in the heart of the Old city. Established in 1863, it soon became a favourite meeting place for respected citizens, university professors and- how could it be otherwise- a great many students. They all liked Fridolin Knösel, a good-natured pastry chef who was devoted to his work, and enjoyed the intimate atmosphere of his café._

_Accompanied by their watchful governess, the young ladies of the then renowned Heidelberg finishing schools also regularly visited the café, where they always encountered a group of merry students. It was only natural that the young people secretly exchanged glances. However, the strict governess kept even these innocent flirtations of their charges under control._

_The young ladies' secret longings did not escape Fridolin Knösel, who understandingly decided to help them. He was full of ideas and surprised them one day with a particularly delicious chocolate pastry, which he presented as the STUDENT'S KISS (Studentenkuss), grinning as he did so. Even the governess accepted these 'Students kisses', although they could not prevent their charges from continuing to dream of real ones, which later certainly came to be._

_Since then much time has passed. Much has changed. But the Students kisses, delightful reminders of the romantic past, still exist today."_

**-----**

**--**

**-----**

A voice could be heard through the entire city, telling the story of the so precious "student's kiss" value. Papers were found everywhere with the same romantic charm… Posters were placed all around the walls and you could figure out two silhouettes trying to kiss in it. Still the shop was to open and already a big cue was formed on the outside of it. Ranma and Akane wouldn't be the only ones being late to school…

**------**

**--**

**------**

A new café was just about to open that same morning just right beside Furinkan highschool, it's owners, an old German couple had spread the rumour of some romantic source for boys to confess their love to any girl with the Student's Kiss: a chocolate-nougat filling on a tender wafer and coated with the plain chocolate and….

- "Chocolate….aaaaaaaahhmmm"

- "Ranma, close your mouth you might get flies in, gosh and stop drooling too, jezz…You are acting like Homer Simpson!."

- "Shut up, you kawaikune Tomboy"

- "What did you just call me?... Care to say it again?"

- "I will say it again and as many times that it's necessary until you start acting like a lady. Though for that we'll need plenty of money, it's said that sex-changing operations cost a high prize"

- "What? YOU JERK! Look who's one to talk!"

- " I can act more like a lady than you. It's not that difficult, you just have to 'smile and wave'" (A.N: if you've seen 'Madagascar' that's what the penguins say the whole time so cute)

- "Yeah, that's what you think?; Stupid jerk, you wouldn't even last 2 days acting like a human, you've been stuck in the APE-MODE your whole life!"

- "Says who?"

- "Says me! You could never act like a proper Guy not even mention act like a proper lady."

- "I wouldn't even try acting like a 'proper guy' with you even if you were the last woman on earth"

- "What makes you think I would be the least interested in you…Keep dreaming lover boy. NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST FREAK ON EARTH!"

- "You just don't want to admit it don't you. Come on, why don't you just go and say it. 'oh Ranma, you are such a hunk, I'm head over heals about you'" he had said this last part in a mockery tone and with a high speech sound, imitating that of her voice.

- "Cool off!"

- " why because you are destined to be with someone else?. I'm sorry to break this news to you but your agenda involves both of us; there's no time for distractions" he had said that in a rush, not even realising what the meaning of his words lead to.

- "What's your point? That I'm stuck with you? Ow, what should I say that I'm so damned happy I nearly forgot how to breathe anymore!"

He srughs and says –"oh please, do your lips not get chapped from all the ass kissing?"

- "What the…?... well, if that's what you want, you'll have to make me kiss it."

- "What the heck are you talking about tomboy?"

- "If you are so fucking desperate to hear me say it, you better do something and evolve from ape to prince charming. Big deal, your only neuron won't be enough for such a big change." She grinned, winning the argument was nearly in her hands.

- "You are at it!"

- "What?"

- "Name the terms…the game begins"

-----

--

----

A.n: hope you like it and review. Sorry for the grammar mistakes


	2. chocolatepie

**

* * *

The Student's Kiss**

**-**

**_A.N: thanks to everybody who reviewed you are the BEST!.. Yeah, NM3 you are right the 1º chapter had the introduction which is written in the 'StudentenKüss'. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed: Nm3, Angelicfairy, mariena, f-zelda, cleverwitch and especially to Stefan . Oh and also to kaebi and Lisa 42…Thank you guys _**

**---**

**-------**

**---**

Ideas came thick and fast through her head, they swirled in her mind and she hesitated to utter them fearing that doing so it'll be opening **'Pandora's cage'**.

An enormous yawn brought her out of her reverie.

- "That's disgusting! I can see your tonsils!" she yelled at Ranma who had his mouth full open.

- "Well, you shouldn't have looked, should you?" he snapped back

- "I don't know why you keep hanging around me if I'm so damned **BORING**!"

- "Then make up your mind already!" he retorted matter of fact. What was the thrill, he was waiting for her to speak up her mind, jeez…

- "So, are you going to name the terms any time soon or should I? Are you already scared you would blurt out how much of a temptation am I to you?"

- "You, you, YOU! Stuck-up jerk. That's what you wish! I'd never do such a thing! Not if…"

Ranma cut her off in mid-sentence

-"…you were the last freak on earth!...Jezz, Haven't we been through this already?"

- "Shut up… Ok if you wish it so, here we go… You've to act like a REAL BOYFRIEND, and not just any kind of boyfriend, but the perfect one… Here's the BET: **pretend to be prince charming for a week**!"

-"Does that mean you get to play _poor damsel in distress_? Or maybe _sleeping beauty_?"

-"I would play **NO part** in this!"

- "Come on Akane. You know that's not very fair. What would be the point of this if you play no role in it?"

-"Well…."

- "That's it, no excuses… You get the other part of the deal. You'll have to seduce me too"

- "Who said anything about seducing anyone!"

-"As far as I know in fairytales 'prince charming' is something like a lover. So as I see it, it's not fair I act like a lover while you just don't."

-"this, this,…this was not what I had intended. Ranma, you… Who will be the one winning then?"

-"All fairytales end with a true love kiss…Have you realised about the new café? Well, it is said they have student kisses..."

-"So you mean, the one that at the end of the week gets a true love students kiss is the one winning this stupid bet?"

-"mmmm, yeah, more or less… It's not that easy, doing so would mean admitting the other that you are in love with me"

-"Or that you are in love with me"

- "So, will you go through it or not, honey"

- "If you are willing to go through it, so I am. But this better remain a secret!"

- "I'm not the kind to kiss and tell"

- "You really seem to be into this much… what is it to you?"

- "**A challenge**"

----

--

----

Akane didn't buy it, I mean who would have? He was willingly agreeing to fake 'prince charming' and she feared she wouldn't be able to keep away from his charms.

- "So, what's your first 'great' idea for the day, sugar" she said rather uneasily, her bitter voice making an unnecessary stress in sugar. Gosh, it had just begun and she was already freaking out.

- "we'll skip class for the day. Come on, 'Kane, we're going to get a drink at the new café"

Ranma was going to play his first card, as he smiled to himself he got her hand in his and dragged the blushing Akane inside the store. 'it was going to be a piece of cake to get her admit how much she loved him'

-----

---

----

The café was kind of cute, quite stylish. Inside, the owners looked at the flushing couple take a sit to a near table. The woman's eyes following the young boy's actions as he clumsily held a chair out for her girlfriend in a sweet old manner. The girls cheeks blushed scarlet as the boy reached out a hand and took a stray of hair away from her eyes smiling sweetly back at the young woman. He then took a sit and they seemed to be engrossed in deep thought but soon the girl's eyes scanned the area and she seemed to be jittery for some strange reason.

- "Do we have to eat here? Someone might see us. What about your fiancées? What if they discover us in here?"

- "Well, I don't think that will happen. Ukyo is out of town to some strange okonomiyaki meeting and as far as I'm concerned I don't give a damn what Shampoo might be doing now. But she's probably just delivering some menus. So, don't freak out. It's just you and me here." He told Akane with a reassuring smile. " and…I'm, uh, really in the mood for a piece of kiss-chocolate pie. Reminds you of something, don't it"

- "Compared to nuclear winter, no." (A.n: I got this from a tv programm )

At that very moment the old woman walked to their table

- Good morning, my name is Regina, and this over there is Stefan, we both want to welcome you into our little café. What would you like?" The woman politely asked Akane

- "I'd like cherry cola, please"

- "And what should I get you?"

- "Cherry cola with arsenic" she muttered

- "Cherry cola would do, thanks. And some kiss-chocolate pie to share, please" answered a cheerful Ranma.

It was sickening how happy he looked; Akane was at a loss for words as he ordered the pie to share. SHARE? Come on…that was Ranma we were talking about. He was like a Hoover; he'd erase any kind of aliment in seconds not need to remind he did never share.

- "Baby, you ok?" he asked her in such a creamy voice she though she would melt away

Akane hadn't realised she had zoned out, and she smiled sheepishly at him. His blue eyes boring into her chocolate ones, as his hand reached hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. Ranma had completely forgotten about the bet, he was just acting on his deepest desires… Their gazes meeting, Ranma's other hand magically and painfully close to Akane's left cheek and…

- "here you go. Two cherry colas and one kiss-chocolate pie to share" The woman looked at both teens as they kept staring intently at the table. "Something wrong with the desk?"

- "No, no everything is fine"

The bet was proving to be a very difficult task, as it was a double edge sword, the more one get involved with the other the more the other felt for that one…

- "God, this bet sucks."

- "Watch your mouth, that's not how sweet princesses are supposed to behave"

Now it was her turn, as she sipped at her cola, her scheming plan had been already formed on her mind. Just as Ranma was about to take the spoon to fed himself some of the delicious cake, Akane took it away from his hands and she said in a honey tone.

- "Let me, I'll take care of this for you" Ranma looked every one of her movements as she slowly cut a little piece of the pie and took it between her fingers.

-"You first" said Ranma

And Akane brought her fingers to her mouth and lick the chocolate slowly on them. Ranma kept looking at how her tongue swirled around her fingers liking off the remaining chocolate.

-" Now it's your turn, she motion to him as she got another little piece of cake between her fingers and shoved it into his mouth, calmly keeping them near his mouth so he would get what she meant with it….and boy, did he get it.

His tongue licked her two fingers and unhurriedly they entered his mouth with a slow and sexy motion. Akane feel her insides burn at such an intimate contact, her own tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips. Akane pouted at the loss of warm in her fingers as Ranma opened his mouth and she was once again capable of motion, and darted her hand to get another piece of the heavenly cake to give it to Ranma.

- "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, we're about to close. We'd be very pleased if you come again" Said Stefan from behind Ranma

Both teenagers couldn't look more red, they had both completely forgotten they were supposed to be in a public place… Must have been something with the hormones…

- "How much is it?"

-"That makes 3'50 each, please."

- "shit, Akane, I ran out of money. Would you lend me some?"

-"That's not how sweet 'prince charmings' are supposed to behave" she retorted back remembering his last remark at her.

- "Just lend me the money, Sugar"

She handed him the money and muttered to herself

-"Gosh, too much hope for such a 'prince charming'"

----

--

----

A.N: hope you like it and review


	3. Sleeping beauty

**The Student's Kiss**

**A.N: This goes for Saotome Kyuubi & f-zelda (hey, gracias, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, tranquilizate, "be my beloved enemy" también será un poco fuffly, pero es diferente, asi que primero se odiarán…bueno, espero que también te guste)**

**----**

**--**

"Sleep tight" were Ranma's last words to her as he tucked her in bed and kissed her goodnight. Not at all the kiss-me-beneath-the-milky-twilight smoochy thing she had expected from a prince charming. Believe me when I say that was far to be truth but, even when he was already gone, she couldn't help a smile forming in her rosy lips as the feeling of his lips on her cheek still lingered.

'What had she gotten herself into?' Sure a bet was a bet, and knowing Ranma, she wouldn't find a way out of it; as he had so gently put it: It was a challenge. 'How could she make him crumble? How was she supposed to defeat him?' It's Ranma we are talking about; sure the main advantage for her will be acting something like a 'sex-kitten' because that was the only way to make him stutter and even that was not good enough. Think about it he'll be embarrassed and red but when snapping out of it, he'd want revenge; it'll be his opportunity. He could master any technique and seduction was nothing but a game, all game's had its rules and once he figured them out she would be in good shit!

----

--

---

_- "I'm strong...i can with you at anytime" said Akane mocking anger _

_-"What? What can you do? I know something I want to do with you!_

_They had been walking back from school and as usual Akane had picked on him because of him walking on the fence. The argument had somehow changed. They were now officially going nuts. What in hell were they doing? Flirting was always something dangerous…_

_- "I bet it has nothing to do with fencing, ne?" replied equally playfully Akane _

_- "No"He said bluntly _

_- "ow...how disappointing" she giggled like a puppy love sick teenager _

_-"Sure?" Ranma inquired arching his brow in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face_

_-"mmmm, it better be good...if not, I want fencing with you..."_

_-"I agree on one condition. No wood-swords can be used. Haha, but that's not fair you don't have a sword"_

_-"That's the point...we've just made up a new sport and I've a feeling everybody will like it"_

_-"But who wins the combat?"_

_-"mmm, we can make a truce then"_

_-"or we could say the one who wants to stop looses"_

_-"Like that's ever gonna happen... BE REALISTIC!_

_-"we'll see" A smirk plastered on his boyish face _

_-"...i'll always win. hahaha...girls are better players at that" _

_-"Wanna try?"_

_- "RANMA!"_

----

--

And then she woke up, Akane was sweaty; her eyes full open as her hand flew to her mouth. "What had she done?" It was only a dream; she was not going to succumb to his charms. It was Ranma we were talking about, the self-centered perverted jerk… 'I'm doomed' she thought. She really liked the game and was in it for good. "Shut up" Akane growled at her conscience. "Just because it's true doesn't mean I have to admit it" and muttering that she closed her eyes once more praying to all gods that she wouldn't have such a… she couldn't decide between "nightmare or pleasant dream". She was fast asleep in mere seconds.

---

--

---

Morning sun rays crept across her room bathing her skin and making it look honey-like. Her hair was spread across her pillow and her rosy lips partially opened as her uneven breath made her stomach move up and down. She was an angel and soon enough she'll be his angel. A devilish grin formed in the face of the young martial artist that stood at her door way. Years of training had made his ability to creep anywhere an art; one of those he mastered in its perfection. His sleeping beauty was completely at his mercy, unaware of his plottings. Ranma regarded her intently; every feature of her was recorded in his mind, every small movement recorded forever and every feeling on his body screaming at him…

He sat on her bed still taking her in, his mouth dry as he darted his tongue out to lick his lips. He examined her face and his hand move up and down her cheek, tracing her smooth skin, then he move a strand of hair out of her left cheek and bent down softly whispering into her ear.

"Rise and shine, darling"

Then moving lower he placed a kiss upon her neck and felt her begin to stir, while he kept stroking her cheek and whispering softly 'Rise and shine, darling'.

Akane's eyes finally fluttered open and when she register who was in her room she was about to pound him, beat him until he was unable to walk again.

Ranma sensing her uneasiness told her soothingly…"We wouldn't want to cause permanent damage to Prince charming. Now, would we?"

He was smirking at her as his words registered in her brain and she found herself blushing and glared up at him. He chuckled and again bent down to her face, she was beyond embarrassed now, her whole body trembled as his hot breathing tickled her cheek. And slowly his lips were placed upon her skin, her cheek burning immediately at the contact. Akane had closed her eyes and then she muttered.

"You are enjoying this"

Then she opened her eyes as his lips left her cheek and he brought his face up to hers. She could see him smirking as he answered…

"Immensely"

---

--

---

**A.N: sorry if it's too short. Hope you like it…Just let me know what you think**

---


	4. Breakfast in bed

**The Student's kiss**

**-**

**A.N: Sorry for the delay!. **

**Thanks to all of you who review me: flute4ever330 **(thanks for the compliment)**, f-zelda **(gracias por tu consejo…lo utilize para "be my beloved enemy"!)**, din, I dunno, Andreiush **(again sorry for the delay)** & zalli07 **(hihihi, romance is good)

------------- ----------------

-"scoot over" the words rolled over his tongue sounding as sweet as honey over brown sugar. They were soft spoken, each syllable had been muttered so perfectly that she had for a brief moment thought of him as a dream, a mere illusion her still tired eyes had just imagined.

-"Akane" His voice still held that angelical hint but this time, her name had been said in a rushed whisper. The rustling of the sheets was enough for him to realize she'd finally moved over his command and at that, he carefully joined her in the cozy bed. The warm feeling of her small body resting so close to him made Ranma's mind swim in a river if pure bliss.

Akane had rolled over in a way that now her back was facing him and her neck was totally exposed before him. The scent of her vanilla perfume and the softest and milkiest of the skins caught Ranma's absorbing eyes. He reached out his hands and let his fingertips rest against the hot surface; they moved little by little along her swan's neck. The tingling sensations he was creating were enough for her to sigh but soon enough her pouty lips closed once more.

-"I dreamt you last night" he uttered each syllable tenderly

Akane's eyes fluttered closed and then opened and again a breathy sigh left her mouth

-"Turn around" Ranma's deep voice pleaded though Akane remained there

"Akane" he called her out caressing her name and as if he had spoken a magical word she once again obeyed him.

His deep blue eyes were dazzled as he directed them to her brown ones. As brown as chocolate. He licked his lips at the thought of it.

-"Close your eyes, Akane"

The teenage girl blinked once, then twice and then her confusion was shown through her sweet orbs.

-"trust me" he said as his fingers descended upon her eyelids and she brought them down.

Akane heard a small 'pop' and then something creamy was placed all over her lips, coating them in a sugar dream. Her tongue darted out instinctively.

-"it's said chocolate is aphrodisiac" he whispered this sensuously in her ear and with every puff of air he took to pronounce each word she shivered at the contact the hot air he let out made upon her skin.

-"More?" he asked

Her eyes fluttered open but soon Ranma spoke

-"You better be good with me. If you want more then keep your eyes closed"

This time the chocolate was smeared along his finger and he brought it up to her; she licked the tip of it and Ranma got it away from her. She pouted at his act while he couldn't suppress a small smile form on his lips 'she's so cute'. Again his finger was upon her lips and her tongue swirled around the tip as he mouth slowly opened welcoming the sweetness of it.

-"Wouldn't you like to taste more of it?" he smirked at her closed eyes. To say the truth her actions were also having an effect on him. Truth be said, she was damn sexy even when she did not try to.

She nodded slowly and opened her eyes

-"Why don't you take it?" he asked her while offering her the chocolate cream

Akane reached out her hands to grab the bottle

-"But first..." he snatched the precious object away before she could get it "...you have to promise me something"

Once more he poured some chocolate over his finger but this time Ranma brought the brown cream to his lips.

-"Wouldn't you like to taste it? Savor it?"

Akane's eyes were fixed on his lips and her hand lifted in the air as one of her fingers tried to aim for the sweet substance residing in her fiancée's lips.

-"Wait" he told her. He had stopped Akane going any further as his right hand now grabbed her wrist and restrained her of any movement.

-"Then tell me you love me" he murmured softly

"don't you want it?" he inquired again

"Don't you love me? Then tell me" he had gotten closer to her, their lips a breath away from one another

-"I...I..." Akane stammered

-"I know you want to taste it. Taste it on my lips" he said while attempting to edge if it was possible even closer to her

-"I ...I..."

-"Love me" he said, eyes already closing "...student's kiss"

-"Student's kiss" she repeated his previous words and their meaning finally registered in her mind and the spell was broken. With her left hand Akane pushed him away and Ranma opened his eyes in annoyance.

-"What did you think you were doing, you JERK!"

-"I had you wrapped around my finger" he stated cockily

-"You are such a prevert! Taking advantage of a girl is not a very noble thing to do"

-"I didn't listen to you objecting before" a smirk now plastered on his boyish face

-"I must have been out of my mind for a few minutes, must have been some crazy spell I was under"

-"I'm flattered you'd think of me as in a charming person" he chucled

-"I see you as the pervert you are and nothing else!" She spat back

It was a strange confrontation as both teens lying on the bed were glaring at one another. Ranma whose lips were still covert in chocolate had her wrist clutched between his large hand while Akane's free hand rested in his stomached.

-"What did you think you were doing?" she asked him again

-"haven't we been through this before?"

-"You didn't answer my question back then"

-"And what makes you think I'll do it right now?"

-"And what makes you think I'll let you go away without getting an answer out of you"

-"Evasive, aren't we?"

-"I'm just learning from the master" she said mirroring his smirk

Ranma moved and position himself above Akane. He had let go of her wrist and now his wait rested on one of his elbows and his right hand. Akane was trapped under his lean body. Ranma lowered his head until his lips were just a few inches apart from Akane's.

-"What do you think you are doing?"

-"That question is getting old, Akane."

-"So are your actions, pervert!"

-"Look at my lips" he told her as he caressed her dark silk tresses with his hand "You want to taste them; don't you?"

-"Look at my lips" she said to him and then mouthed "go to hell"

-"Just in you come with me" he smirked back

-"I'm sorry to tell you that prince charming isn't supposed to be a pervert"

-"I see...Changing subjects, aren't we?. But you must know that this is anything but perverted. Come on, won't you admit that it is fair and very charming of me to bring my fiancée's breakfast to her in bed. I'd even adventure to say it's very romantic of me"

-"Romantic my ass!"

-"come on, just taste it" Akane smiled inwardly and leaned forward and just as Ranma's eyes shut close, she put her hands flat in his stomach and rolled them over so she was on top. The action was enough for Ranma to open his eyes once more

-"Don't try this stunt with me again, honey" she said as she walked out of the bed leaving Ranma to lay there.

-"Ow, and Ranma" she said while passing a finger through his lips "you know..." she brought them to his mouth and sucked the chocolate "I always get what I want; one way or the other. And by the way, you've still some chocolate left on your lips"

Ranma rapidly licked it off. Akane was already at her door when she said

"Next time, my beloved prince you'll be begging me instead" she smiled at him open the door and disappeared.

Ranma just stood there a smile gracing his lips and then he voiced out

-"**Touché, my princess**"

----

--

----

**A.N: mmmmmm…I came back from Germany on Saturday and now, munching some of the "student's kiss" I bought in Heidelberg this idea crept into my mind… I hope u liked it**


	5. mmm, yeah…like it

**A.N: Sorry for the delay!. **

**Thanks to all of you who review me this goes for you all. **

**The student's kiss**

-

The glint in her eyes gave away the naughtiness of her plan. Akane strode down the stairs and smothering her short hair walked to the dinning room. She looked from the door how her family, Ranma and Genma were already eating. Smiling to herself she entered the room; her purpose branded in her mind.

- "Morning"Akane said plopping down next to Ranma

-"Morning" Ranma replied, his eyes not leaving the bowl of rice he was about to eat.

Akane reached out her hands taking away the bowl from him.

-"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" he snapped at her, eyes now focused on hers.

Akane simply smiled up at him and grabbed a pair of chopsticks; picking some rice from the bowl and grinning she brought the food to Ranma's lips. To say that the Tendo family was shock at the action would be an understatement. No "the family is going to be united at least" could be hear. The room felt silent, no-one was daring to move neither to say a word.

-"Say ahhh" Akane said sweetly to a very embarrassed Ranma.

His eyes scanned the room, taking in everybody's response to his next action. As he slowly opened his lips and the rice was put it his mouth all hell broke lose. Soun Tendo started to cry an incessant pout that was unnerving enough to make Nabiki Tendo flew the room. Genma just stood still, his eyes travelling back and forth from Akane and Ranma while Kasumi just smiled and got up.

- "I'll make some tea"

Akane's brown eyes were soft and sweet like honey as she look up at Ranma with pure adoration trying for the second time to make him open his mouth.

-"Come on, my pumpkin, open up your mouth. Do it for your princess" Ranma of course complied unwillingly and started munching the food carefully.

Meanwhile Akane had picked up some meat and shoved it into his mouth. Ranma tried avoiding her eyes but they were so soft that they lured him in without himself even realising of it.

-"Ow, honey, you've got some sauce in your cheek"

Ranma went to get a napking but Akane stopped him placing her hands on top of his. His heart raced like mad and again a deep blush tainted his cheeks

'please, make her stop' he pleaded to no-one but himself.

But Akane seemed to have another idea, she kneeled in front of him, held his face with one of her silky hands and bent her head down, so near to his that Ranma had to fight the urge to move and lay his lips upon hers. Ranma's eyes widened as Akane took the napkin and caressed his cheek softly then when it was all cleaned she laid her lips on his skin for a moment.

-"There. All better" she said sitting up and smiling broadly at him.

Ranma's voice was trembling as he got up in a rush and uttered.

-"I gotta run" as Akane saw him running for the door she acknowledge something; Ranma had brought his hand to his cheek that was beat red.

Smiling inwardly the girl stood up too and left the room

'Plan A had worked just fine but now…it was time to prepare the next step'

-

---

-

Ranma groaned loudly as he stretched over the rough surface he was lying on. His muscles felt sore and his bones cracked every time he moved. He had been running miles and miles all the while rubbing his cheek furiously trying uselessly to erase the feelings he had gotten when Akane had laid her smooth lips over his skin. Beats of sweat were running down his forehead to his cheek down his neck. Mustering some energy he got up and went to the bathroom…

'Yeah, a bath was going to calm him down' and as the steamy water touched his muscles they seem to relax. 'She was going to pay sooner or later'

---

--

--

Perfumed candles were placed all around Akane's room, she had even taken away all of her fluffy teddies out of the bed and they were now all over her seat. She looked at her clock and sat down on the bed, grabbing a bottle of oil between her hands.

'It was nearly time'

---

-

---

Ranma tip-toed all the way up the stairs, he didn't want to wake anybody and he sure as hell wanted to avoid looking at Akane.

-"Ranma?" his sweet voiced sounded through the night

'Gosh, why he?'

-"Yeah?" he responded sounding unsure

-"can you please come here?" she said, her head peering out of her room

-"su-s-sure" he stuttered. 'Why the hell was he so nervous after all?'

Akane had gone again inside her room, the door was half opened but as Ranma stepped close to it he could smell the sweet aroma of vanilla. His roung hand pushed and opened the door; to his astonishment there were candles placed all around and a very beautiful girl laying on a bed.

He closed his eyes and swallowed

'Ow, gods help me'

-"Sugar, will you please close the door?"

He turned around and in a swift move the door closed. Ranma's eyes were now glued to the floor, his sacking hands now playing with the hem of his chinesse shirt.

-"Ranma?" her sensual voice called

-"Y-yeah?" He said eyes still down

-"Why don't you come here?" she said slowly

-"I…I…I…" he could voice out anything to say

-"Pleaseee" she drawled sweetly

And that was all that was needed for him to look at her. She was wearing a tiny pair of very short fitting trousers; the light of the candles softened the smooth skin of her long legs. He walked to the bed. Akane got up in front of him and laid her hands of his shoulders.

-"You should relax" she said, her fingers working over his shirt.

Akane then looked up at Ranma

- "You're very tense try to relax a bit"

Ranma just nodded not knowing what else to do.

-"I'll help you" she said staying on her tip-toes and whispering this slowly in his ear. Ranma shivered at the contact but stood still.

Akane's hands travelled from his shoulders to the collar of his shirt and then down to the first button. Ranma's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked how she fumbled with it; slowly very slowly, her hands undid all of the bottons, showing his broad chest to her. She was very focused in her aim and putting her hand inside the shirt and into his shoulders she took it of. She looked up and their eyes locked. For a very brief moment it looked as if they were going to lean down and kiss each other senseless but Akane pushed him to the bed making him lay on his front. She sat down also, but on his bum as Ranma was between her legs.

She laid a little on him, her fingers working on his shoulders, digging softly in the skin as she breathed in his ear.

-"Do you like this?"

-"mmm, yeah…like it"

Then she stood a little and getting the oil bottle poured a little on him and again started moving his fingers in circles. Going up and down his back and then to his shoulders were she rubbed them.

'ow….was that good'

She bent down on him again, her body touching his.

-"Ranma?" she whispered again but he seemed on a trance.

Her lips touched then the soft skin of his neck and he made a sweet sound of appreciation; then they travelled to his ear, where she sucked on his lobe making him moan softly.

-"Ranma?" but this time he did answer her as he rolled her over and positioned himself on top of her.

Ranma's eyes were clouded with something she could not tell, but as she looked in them she realised hers were too. He hadn't uttered a word and didn't intend to as he lowered his head and his lips connected with the soft skin of her neck. A low moan was heard then and both their breathings became shallower. His hand tangled up in her short black her as hers rested against his bare arms. It was a sight to be seen. A topless Ranma kissing the neck of her fiancée when both of them were on her bed surrounded by scented candles.

Ranma's face came up and looked at Akane

'How could god make something so beautiful? How coul…?"

But his thoughts were interrupted by Akane's hand that was now stroking his check tenderly. A shiver ran down her spin as he felt himself reaching out to kiss her. Their lips a mere inch apart….

….a breath apart

….a second apart

……

---

-

--

**A.N: Hope you all like this chapter and please REVIEW! (ow…in case you are not able to then do it in another chapter) I'd pretty much like to hear your opinions! Many thanks.**


	6. Hot, steamy hot

**AN. Buff, so sorry to all of you who have reviewed and waited patiently for this new chapter. I know I've been very lousy in updating. Sorry. This is dedicated to you all.**

**The Student's kiss**

**-**

And their lips collided.

Ranma's body was out of control, his hands had moved to tangle in her hair, his body was moving against hers, seeking for her heat, her touch.

There was no soft kiss. Soft could never match Akane and Ranma's relationship, no. There were rough kisses, demanding, rushed butterfly ones, filled with passion and agony but most of all they were filled of longing and fear. Fear to stop and open their eyes and come back to earth. Back to the world where they'd have to talk about it… But meanwhile, as they could still hold their breath, they'd kiss and touch and breathe between gasps, between heated kisses and love bites.

---

-

---

He was in between her legs, that much Akane could tell but for a weird reasons she couldn't find a bad thing in that.

-" 'Kane?" for the first time Ranma's foggy gaze rested against Akane's. His hand unconsciously drawing small patterns in her milky skin.

She looked at him, his hair was dishevelled and ow my, did he look sexy.

-"Why?" he said again this time kissing her on the neck

-"Tell me why" he repeated sensuously in her ear

'Why what?' she thought

-"Why did you let me?" he breathed against her neck then licked at it and blew softly, making Akane shiver. "Why did you let me kiss you, that is"

He propped up in one elbow and looked at her, his gaze penetrating and soft, his left hand caressing her cheek tenderly.

-"Why did you do it?" she asked back

-"Akane, you cannot answer a question with a question" he said a hint of a smile in his boyish lips. He moved again so that he was towering above her, his actions more bolder now as he bent down to drop a chaste kiss on her lips, then tugging at them he bite her lower lip and kissed it softly afterwards.

-"Could we not talk about it?" she asked breathlessly

-"mmhmmm" he murmured and attacked her tender flesh once more, nibbling at her earlobe.

Akane gasped at the sensation his ministrations were causing to her; her hands gripping the hem of his trousers, then darting up, trailing his muscles, feeling how they moved between her fingertips. She was cajoled and Ranma was straddling her more and more by the minute; her body completely covered by his.

-"h—hot" she whispered, though it sounded more as a whimper

-"yeah, you are" it was Ranma's voice that broke her completely. "I'll make you steam, you're going to feel so hot you'll not be able to think…" he said in a drawl. It seemed so primal, his low rasp voice, the promise of his words…it made her ache.

Ranma's lower body pressed more to hers as his hands roamed through her flushed body.

'It was so hot' he thought too

Unaware of it, he was moving between her legs, the friction enough to make Akane tremble.

-"mmm" she moaned as he rubbed himself some more

Akane getting bolder grabbed his head with his hands and brought it down to hers so that their lips would collide once more.

Ranma couldn't think..all he knew is that he needed this.

The touch of her skin

The feel of her body

The taste of her lips

He thought he'd go mad without it…. And he kept going wit his instincts, his mind so blurred now that not a thought could cross through it. He raised his upper body a little, one of his hands softly squeezing and trailing her thigh, bringing nightgown up in the process. The fabric felt so cool against his rough heated hands.

His hand continued to go up, finally settling in her waist. Her baby-blue undies now visible as the nightgown had been pulled up to her hips.

'Gods, how he wanted her'

Akane hadn't by any change stopped either. Her tiny hands went up and down Ranma's back and then up again to his broad shoulders. Her nails digging at his flesh as he'd move between her legs and the heat started to be unbearable.

When he had once more bent down, their bodies pressed together, she ran her tongue along his jaw line and then sucked at his collarbone making him gasp at the unexpected action.

'What was wrong with them…they seemed…they were"

But her thoughts were cut off, just as Ranma's actions.

-"ow my!" Kasumi's voice echoed and she fainted to the ground alongside with Soun Tendo.

-"Get him!" Happosai shouted from the opened door and in the blink of an eye they were separated from one another

-"What the hell!" Ranma struggled to get free "Let me go!" he shouted. "Akaneeee" he was screaming, his hand reaching to her. His pulse was quickening now, his breath was ragged, uncontrolled, his eyes blotchy and his strength diminishing the further they took him from Akane.

Akane was in her bed, eyes opened as saucers and staring blankly at Ranma. She felt so strangely cold… Akane began to shiver, her skin turning purple, her unfocused eyes searching for Ranma's. Her cold feet touched the wooden floor and everybody turned to look at her.

-"Nooo" she pleaded. "don't take him away!" she screamed the last part getting closer to him.

Her purple skin turning once more white as the distance died away; Ranma's agitated stance, calming all of a sudden.

-"His mine" she whispered.

Before her hand could touch Ranma's, Nabiki pushed her away and she tumbled to the floor.

-"She's under it too" Nabiki stated and directing her gaze to Genma and her father that where once more trying to sustain a crazy flustered Ranma commanded "Get him away from here. NOW!"

It was then, when they were pushed apart that the consequences began.

Ranma's head was boiling; he was sweating, his pulse speeding rapidly and finally out in the corridor he collapsed. He had just passed out.

Akane lay in bed guarded by Nabiki. Her hysterical sobs forming tears that ran down her cheeks…then she freezed, as her tears turned to ice and collapsed. She had just fainted.

Nabiki held in her hands the bottle of oil Akane had used on Ranma's back.

'didn't that old perverted Happosai know better not to bring those kind of things to the Tendo house… and a LUST potion, nonetheless. What was he thinking??? There were randy teenagers, with raging hormones living in this house….gosh'

Nabiki looked at her sister and smirked down at her. Her neck was full of little love bites.

-"Never thought he had it in him" and then added to herself 'this is going to be difficult to explain to you tomorrow'…she grinned widely 'I can't wait to see Ranma's face…'

-"Don't be too harsh on him Akane…you were begging for it too. Quite the vixen you are" she added playfully to an unconscious Akane.

---

-

Genma had dragged Ranma to his room, now the boy was peacefully asleep on his futon.

-"He'll be out for 12 hours" Happosai stated

-"What a night" Genma drawled, letting his tired eyes examine his son's body.

-"With how he complains about his arranged married to Akane you should be impressed as how eager he was to get in her pants" it was Nabiki who now, standing at the door stated this.

-"Shouldn't we tend to your father and Kasumi" asked Genma

-"You go ahead" commanded Nabiki "I just want to see something"

As both Genma and Happosai left the room, Nabiki bent down to examine Ranma's neck. A few hickeys were graciously drawn on his skin.

'Seems like I was right, lil' sister' she said to herself

-"Quite the vixen she is…I tell you"

And then she laugh

-"Good luck tomorrow. You are so going to need it."

And getting up she disappeared.

Ranma and Akane didn't dream that night.

At all.

--

-

--

**A.N: My god!! There's been so many people asking for an update to The student's kiss that..i just had to write something today**

**Well, I hope this new chapter has not disappointed you all.**

**Review me and let me know if you liked it or not pretty pleaseeee**


End file.
